new girl
by IT IS A CINNAMON ROLL
Summary: Kelly left forks two years ago but now she returns as the new girl once she is transformed into a vampire.  I am not very good at summaries but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so no flames please I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this Stephenie Meyer does. I only own Kelly.

1. Changing

I walked down the road toward the corner looking around for Abigail. The people milling around the large shopping center ignored me giggling and sharing gossip.

"Maybe I was supposed to meet her somewhere else." I mumbled to myself.

I looked around and decided that I _was _supposed to meet her somewhere else. _Maybe I was supposed to meet her on the other side of these buildings. _I thought to myself, though not looking forward to walking all the way around it. Then I spotted a small alley just down the side walk a little ways.

I quickly pushed past a crowd of middle school students toward the slim alley. I easily fit into it though I didn't have much room on either side of me. It was dark from the thick overcast today and I stumbled over a few bottles scattered in the alley.

When I was about halfway down the alley I first realized it was dead end and then I felt an ominous presence in the alley. I was about to turn around and head back when I felt a sharp intense pain in my right shoulder. I fell to the ground in too much pain to even scream.

My hand eased up to my burning shoulder. It felt like someone was burning my shoulder. I barely turned my head to see a huge pale figure standing behind me blood dripping from his mouth his eyes bright red. He looked almost frightened as he fell to his knees revealing another pale figure though this figure was of a much smaller with golden eyes and had honey blonde hair.

I struggled to keep my eyes open but I couldn't help but close them. My eyes flew open as the pain my shoulder hit me with more power. The pain was so intense that the only things I could realize were that the two figures were gone and there were new tan figures in front of me all of there yells blurring together. I went unconscious soon after I heard the ambulances siren.

When I came to it was three days later at the local hospital. The doctors told my dad I'd probably be a little woozy because I had been under anesthesia for almost three days.

"Kelly I need you to tell me what happened to you. The doctors said you came in with a pretty serious wound honey." My dad said in a soothing voice.

"You would think I was crazy if I told you, dad." I mumbled quietly.

"Don't worry honey just go ahead and tell me." He said reassuringly.

I told my dad everything that had happened even if it sounded crazy it was what had happened. As I went on my dad's eyes seemed to get larger and angrier.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay I finally found that **someone **reads this story so I'm adding the next chapter. Thanks **youngraven** (sorry if I spelled that wrong I'm going off memory.)

**Disclaimer: **sadly I don't own twilight. sigh oh well I still have complete control over Kelly mwah ah ah ah

Chapter 2

After my dad checked me out of the hospital he drove me to our house in the center of town and told me to go to my room and pack.

"But dad why?" I said whiningly

"I'll explain when I get back." He growled, he was so angry he was shaking as my dad usually did when he was angry, and then drove away.

I trudged up to my room and put all my clothes into a large duffle bag. I waited for another twenty or so minutes on our large couch in the living room. When the door slammed open I ran into the lobby to see what was going on.

My dad stood in the door way dripping wet from the rain that had started a while ago and looking agitated and sad at the same time. He glanced up at me and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge wad of hundreds which he shoved into my hands.

"Dad what is this for?" I ask staring at the wad of cash in my hand.

"I want you to take that and take a plane ticket to some where far away from here. Buy a house using this." He shoved a credit card into my hand. "Stay there and don't come back."

"But dad why do you want me to leave?"

"Kelly that man who bit you was not human. He was a vampire. If you stay here I might end up killing you. It runs in our family to kill vampires. As you know we are part of the Quilette (sp.) tribe in Washington and it runs in certain families such as ours who transform into werewolves. When that man bit you he turned you into a vampire and if it weren't for the other vampire he probably would have killed you."

I stumbled back not believing what I had just heard. "What? Are you saying I'm a monster?" I laughed nervously.

Sorry it's a little short I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Hopefully. '- sorry again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not having the second and third chapters up very quickly but I was having technical difficulties and I had to get my cousin to help me, not that anyone probably cares but oh well. Any way, thanks bubblymuggle4 for all your help!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight sigh oh well, I do own Kelly however, I'll live with her.

Chapter 3

"Yes that is what I'm saying. Before you go on the flight I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything dad." I felt as if tears were working their way to my eyes but none ever came.

"I want you to hunt down a large animal and drink its blood okay?"

"Okay dad why do you want me to do that?"

"So you won't drink human blood. No matter where you go I want you to keep doing that."

"Dad I don't want to leave though."

"Just go," he shouted inches from my face.

"But dad I don't want to leave you." I said and when I reached out and touched him I felt a slight surge and he fell unconscious to the floor.

I ran, I noticed I ran much faster now, to my bag on the couch and then to the forest a few miles from the airport. As soon as a deer walked by I pounced on it. As I drank the blood of the deer I decided where I was going to go.

I quickly walked into the familiar air port that I had first seen when we moved here a little more than two years ago. I walked to the area to buy a ticket.

"One ticket for the soonest flight to Seattle, Washington." I said when it was my turn to buy a ticket.

He gave me a warm, flirty smile as I gave him the money for my ticket. "Hope you have a great trip." He said as he handed me my ticket.

My flight was to leave in half an hour so I took a seat in a seat close to where my flight would load. I looked down at the tan skin on my hand. I wondered why the other vampires had been so pale yet I was so tan.

I sat listening to people gossip and brag about trips they were going on for the rest of the time before the plane arrived. When the plane arrived I hurried on and took my seat. I closed my eyes and waited for the passengers to finish loading. When all the passengers were onboard I finally tried to doze off however I couldn't I wasn't sleepy at all even though it was fairly late when the plane took off.

I spent the entire plane ride trying to sleep though I never so much as dozed off not even at the earliest of morning hours. I decided at about four in the morning to fix my hair and makeup ready to land.

When I opened up my compact I was surprised at how I looked. My normally dull long, slightly waving, Carmel hair was unusually silky and complied easily to my brush. My eyes were a butterscotch color and had bruise like shadows around them. Not only that, but my face's structure had changed. My cheekbones were higher and my lips thicker. My skin was now somehow flawless.

I got up and walked to the bathroom that had a larger mirror. I looked in it and was surprised to see that my figure had improved strangely into an hourglass like you would see on the cover of a swimsuit edition of a sports magazine. My long sleeve shirt was tighter than before and my jeans weren't as baggy as before.

I walked slowly to my seat realizing that normally what would have been a trudge for me was a fast pace walk now. I quickly sat in my seat because I noticed that every pair of male eyes was on me.

The plane landed at five in the morning I went straight to the familiar pay phone and called for a cab to pick me up. I waited for about ten minutes at the corner across from the airport.

When the cab pulled up I told him the address of Forks reality. He gave me a long look and then shook his head as if to clear it. The ride to Forks was long and quite except for the cab drivers attempts to make small talk which ended about half way there.

**Sorry, I know the chapters I've put up so far aren't very good but it gets better as it goes. Well I think after listening to my friend comment on my writing for the past week that I can handle most reviews so review! Please! I don't care whether you love it, hate it, even if you want to flame it go ahead.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long, for anyone who actually reads…anywhose, I'm so sorry, the chapter got deleted about three times…i know, excuses are bad…but anyway…oh yeah! Let's all give a big round of applause to my new Beta…**sisterofsix**!!!!! She is completely awesome…no matter how bad my work is…-'

ON WITH THE FICTION!

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Twilight, I wish I didn't have to admit that every time…any whose, I do, however, own two characters!!!!! Oh wait no…THREE!

When we got there I handed him a hundred dollar bill and told him to keep whatever was left of the money. He gave me a huge smile and thanked me then pulled away. Obviously, by the speed he drove away, he wasn't going to wait for me to change my mind.

I walked into the unfamiliar building and found the real estate lady. It was actually pretty easy, I just looked for the most colorfully dressed woman with a toothpaste add smile on her face. Easy as picking black from white to tell you the truth.

"Can you help me? I'm looking for a single bedroom house that is a little out of town?" I was weird when I got specific, but that was the best I had come up with in the time I had considered where to live. I mean I didn't want people stopping in on me every five minutes and I also still wanted to actually live near the school.

"Sure." She gave me a cheesy smile though she seemed uncomfortable. I would have been too if someone had randomly popped in and decided to ask you to find something specific to buy…well I guess that's how I would put it.

She led me to a book labeled 'Small houses'. She opened to a section that said one bedroom then flipped a few pages. I saw quite a few that I would have liked but she didn't bother to show me.

"Ah, this one looks about right for you." She said pointing to an old Victorian style house with forest surrounding it.

"That's perfect! How much is it?" I had a feeling that my dad's savings weren't infinite but they could probably go to about 200,000…it was his life savings after all. I felt a little guilty all of a sudden.

"It's $98,000." I handed her the credit card and she slid it through the card reader. I signed for it, easily forging my dad's signature. "Here are the directions." She handed me a small map that cheesy smile still plastered to her face.

"Thank you. Oh I almost forgot do I have any neighbors?" I wanted to know if I would need to be cautious about my hunting…if I did any near home.

"Uh…let me check." She quickly walked to the small computer in the back of the room. She typed in a few keys and then said. "It seems that the closest neighbors will be the Cullens they have six kids about your age." That was one problem with small towns like these; everyone knows everything about everyone else.

Once outside of the small building I unfolded the map. There was a road highlighted in bright pink, who would have thought, high lighter that lead to a small house next to a larger section that I guessed to be the Cullen's house. I didn't get much land with the house but I would live with what I got.

I still remembered were most things were in Forks so I decided that I should go to the car dealership and buy a car seeing as there was no way that I was going to walk all the way from my new house to the High school. Though I could probably make it there in time, with my new speed. Then again I could always ask the Cullens for a ride. Of course there was no real chance of that seeing as it would be awkward enough going to school as a vampire.

The walk to Tom and Eddy's car dealership was cool and refreshing, and really short, much shorter than I remembered. The dealership was empty when I got there and it was filled with old cars that were normally already used.

I set my eyes on a silver used ford escort that would have been new in the early 1990's. No, I'm not car obsessed; I just know my old cars. When you grow up in a town where there are only really old cars and used cars you learn which ones are better.

"Can I help you miss?" One of the car salesmen asked from a few inches behind me. How had I not heard him? I could hear the people talking in the building but I hadn't heard him…what the heck?

I turned around startled and nearly fell over the car tires piled behind me. I caught myself and looked back at the salesman my face turning tomato red with embarrassment. He smiled warmly at me as if nothing had happened.

I must note something strange here. When ever my dad had talked about vampires he had always said they were graceful, which I obviously was not, and he had said they didn't have any blood in them, well other than the blood they drank, but I had just _blushed_.

"Uh…yes, how much is this car?"

"Well let me check that for you, I'll be right back." He smiled again and walked unwillingly to the large man sitting under a tarp in front of a desk, he was eating a Twinkie lazily while watching T.V. I heard him ask about the car though he was much farther away than my normal hearing range.

The young salesman returned smiling from ear to ear. It seemed like the big man had told him that world peace had finally come and he was going to rule the new world. Which, since I hadn't seen any big news on the subject, I doubted…intensely so.

"It's $560." He said happily as if it were the best thing in the world to say. Still making it look like world peace was evidently happening.

"Thank you, um…is there any paper work for the car?"

"Not if you don't want there to be, not today." I shoved six hundreds in his hand and told him thank you again. "Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get you?" He asked his voice filled with implications.

"No thanks, well actually do you know where the nearest furniture store would be?"

"The nearest one is in Port Angeles, I think."

"Oh, well thanks again." I said climbing into the small car. I was quickly driving down the high way only seconds later the map taped to the dashboard next to me. I followed it with my eyes, comparing it to the road in front of me.

I didn't have any trouble finding the first couple of turnoffs but soon I had the map in my hands, I slowed the car and started to double check which way I was going, I had never been very good with directions. It took me a while but eventually I found it. The driveway to my house was rough and filled with ferns.

When I actually got into the house I was delighted to see that the last residences of the house had not taken their furniture. In the living room was a comfy beat-up sofa, two armchairs and a large T.V. to the right was a small wooden staircase. In the kitchen there was an empty fridge, an oven, a few wooden cabinets, and a long line of hard topped counters only interrupted by a sink, a small wooden table, and chairs. Up the stairs was a small bathroom, a bed room with a computer in it, and a very small office. All the rooms upstairs had all the items needed in those rooms too.

The house looked like it had been moved out of quickly and recently…that should have been a bad sign shouldn't it? I couldn't understand what could have caused them to move out so quickly though, it seemed nice enough to me. Though I was happy that they had, it had saved me the trouble of having to buy furniture at least.

**Sorry, I know that was probably short, or was it? Anyway, I hope you liked it. I have a lot typed that just needs to be edited so I should have more really soon!**

**BYE!**


End file.
